FAQ
Character: What to do starting out? Starting out in Miden Quest gives you a lot of options! There are 6 tradeskills and combat in the game, However, the main ones to consider as a new player are the four gathering skills, and scouting. Selling while sounding like an interesting concept, can be very painful as a new player, as the early gains are simply not there until you have a large investment in the skill. Combat, in it's current state does not have rewarding enough drops to make it even close to comparable with the other tradeskills in the game. Scouting is a good option as the currency (Relics) you're rewarded with can be re-invested immediately for tradeskill specific boosts. Other skills can only be done on certain color tiles, (Grey for mining, Green for woodcutting, Blue for fishing, and Yellow/Black for gathering), these tradeskills as you progress can be more profitable than scouting if you sell your resources on the market. What are resources used for? Right now resources are used for kingdom expansions and expeditions. They are heavily contested between the different kingdoms, so you can either keep them for your own kingdom or sell them in the market for pretty high prices. The market is located in the middle of your front page How to buy gear? You can buy gear in the cities (the brown tiles) in the search menu open weapon/armor shop. There are 4 items you can buy per city, which refresh to new selections every 30 minutes. You can also buy gear in the market from other people How to sell gear/resources? You can sell your junk gear in the enchanting table in the cities (brown tiles). You click on the item you want to sell and on the right side a sell button will appear. You can also sell gear through your Equipment screen. Click any item equipped and click reforge which will allow you to get to the Enchanting screen while in a non-city tile. Together with resources can gear also be bought and sold in the market which is a marketplace with all the other players in the game. How do I craft gear? To craft things, go into your equipment, select a piece of equipment, scroll down, and press reforge or go into the Enchanting section of a town. You can craft, enchant, and disenchant, from the individual page of the equipment you have. You can click a square with a / to Reforge/unlock that specific square on the grid. If successful this also increases the item's quality and potentially it's stats as well. How do I enchant my gear? Somewhat counter-intuitively, you must have level 3 enchanting to enchant your gear. To do this, you need to disenchant and/or sell old gear drops for experience. Similar to crafting, go into your Equipment and select an item for reforging, or enter the Enchanting section of a down. You may then select an item in your inventory and either click a specific enchant to disenchant that or sell the item which will disenchant all available slots at once. Once you get to level 3 enchanting through selling, you may start to add enchants on to your gear through the same process as crafting, just select an empty square on the grid. What are Relics and how do you get them? Relics are a random drop from tradeskill activities, using keys and the scouting tradeskill. Relics can be used to give you bonuses on your tradeskill activities, such as more experience, more workload (idle duration), resource quantity, resource quality, and item and key drop chances. Your activated bonuses only work for the tradeskill you have used the relics on. All boosts are permanent. All costs increase as you use more relics for that specific tradeskill and specific boost What does scouting do?: Scouting increases your map movement speed and allows you to gain more information around the map such as monster levels and resource tiers. You will also gain relics from scouting. At first 1 relic for each 3k landmarks you collect, and at later stages when you collect more than 3k an action it will increase to 5k landmarks for a relic. At level 5 you can see monsters from lvl 11-50. At level 10 you are able to zoom out the map x2 which makes you able to move more tiles at a time. At level 20 you can see monsters from lvl 51-100. At level 25 you are able to zoom out the map x3, which makes you able to move more tiles at a time. And so on... What is Workforce?: Workforce or efficiency is a fake level, that will add to all your TS levels. Each level will improve your resources found by the same margin an extra level will do, and lower the workbar timer if you hit any of the breakpoints with the required total level (TS + EFF) General Game: What is the tile level cap and how do you level tiles?: Tiles cap at level 10. Tiles can be leveled by performing any trade skill on them, however scouting, which can be done on any tile, is the quickest way to level a tile. What are landmarks? An indicator of progress for scouting. 1 relic will at first cost 3000 landmarks, but when you gain more than 3000 an action will the cost of the second relic increase to 5000 What is the highest chance (%) to find in a tradeskill tile? T1: 90% - T2: 60% - T3: 30% - T4: 15% - T5: 5% What is the active bonus? The active bonus comes on every time someone buys gems as well as when the Dev enables it for players. The active bonus is a resources bonus and possible shorter work interval for everybody playing the game. The bonus increases after it reach a certain time. 1-60 minutes = X2 61-120 minutes = X2 and -1sec work interval 121-180 minutes = x3 and -1 sec work interval, 181-241 minutes = x3 and -2 sec work interval, 242+ X4 and -2 sec work interval. What are gems and how do you get them? Gems are one of two premium currencies the game, and can be bought with real cash in account information -> purchase gems. Gems can also be obtained in all the tradeskill activities as a random drop, or from expeditions. Gems are used on special boosts which can be found in account information -> manage boosts. All boosts are permanent and apply to all tradeskills and activities as applicable. What are Miden Shards and how do you get them? Miden shards are the second premium currency introduced to the game. The can also be bought with real cash along with gems. Much like gems, they can be used on permanent account boosts, and can be found by doing any trade skill as a random drop, however, much rarer than gems can be found. They can also be obtained from silver and gold chests from Navigation. What is tile decay? Tile decay is the decay that happens to the activity levels on all the tiles every 30 minutes. It scales as 2% for wild tiles 1% for kingdoms without foodstock and 0% for kingdoms with foodstock What level do you need to get a tile to see t4/t5 drop chance? At tile level 7 will you be able to see tier 4 and at tile level 8 tier 5 drop chances, and from higher levels in scouting. What are the different colors on the people in the chat? Some people have unlocked special titles that give them a specific color in chat, it is just a little reward for those who are active and have unlocked those titles. But there are 2 titles that mean something. The orange and red. All the moderators have an orange title and the admins have red. What are expeditions? Expeditions are you send a group of adventurers out to explore the world and after some time you gain keys, relics and gems depending on how much you have spent on the expedition. They cost 50k and scaling resources with how much you want to invest. To get higher levels in the expedition level does it require you to have the guild building. "Guild adv." which increase your adv. level by 1 each building = Kingdoms = What is a kingdom? A kingdom is a human controlled empire. They can control taxes on the tiles they own, and make you pay a % of everything you do if you stand on their tile. As they expand they can as well get bonuses to increase the resources from different tradeskills, so it can be a good idea to be part of a big Kingdom. Should i join one or start one myself? That is entirely up to yourself. Joining a kingdom you will probably be expected to do just one job you got hired for and follow the leader's words. Being a kingdom leader yourself can require quite a lot of time, coordination and leadership. Without your worker's trust they won't work for you, and without coordination, you won't get your things done. How do you expand a kingdom? To expand a kingdom you must have a tile connected to your kingdom. That tile must be over level 7 in activity as well before you can build on it. Expanding requires a heavy amount of resources and is not something expected to be done in 1 day. Thanks to Maria, Darkgarret, Varin, Zorian, Sios, Yukikaze, Espeaje and all other helpful people from the MQO chat. Without you this FAQ could not be possible. Bugs, mistakes, inaccuracies, missing elements and suggestions for the FAQ should be reported to the game moderators or admins.